


Осторожно

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Пре-Рош. Дэн зашивает Роршаху рану.





	Осторожно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Careful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99145) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Просто посиди спокойно, — сказал ему Дэниел. Боль в руке была такой сильной, что думать о чем-то другом не представлялось возможным; мысли сами устремлялись в сторону инстинктов, а единственным его инстинктом была борьба. Но Дэниел, с твердым выражением на лице, обрамленном влажными от пота каштановыми волосами, и уверенными руками, вооруженными только нитью для швов и антисептиком, — не враг. Когда Дэниел закатал ему рукава, Роршах зашипел и выругался, даже не заметив разницы между болью и желанием причинить ее в ответ.

— Ладно, думаю, я смогу зашить. — Дэниел улыбнулся Роршаху — должно быть, в качестве гарантии сказанному, — но слишком легко, практически незаметно. — Все не так плохо, просто глубоко. Ничего страшнее, чем шрам, не грозит, если будешь соблюдать гигиену. Итак, приступим. Первый шов. — Было странно слышать его болтовню; обычно Дэн вел себя тише и не заговаривал напрямую.

К третьему шву Роршах просветил Дэниела о своем любимом цвете (индиго), любимом виде спорта (бокс) и самом большом достижении (поимка Большой Шишки). Так боль становилась более терпимой, и Роршах был благодарен Дэниелу за вопросы общего характера и за развернутые ответы на его односложные реплики. Когда Дэниел закончил (его руки были все в крови), Роршах отсел и даже не подумал улыбнуться.

— Тебе точно не нужно обезболивающее?

Вместо ответа Роршах одернул рукав и встал.

*

На следующий день его посетила мысль, что стоило Дэниела поблагодарить; в нахлынувшем приступе вины он порвал шов и следующие десять минут провел, яростно выдергивая нитки и пытаясь засунуть обратно. Он не желал больше терять самообладание.

Той ночью он попытался промыть руку в раковине у Дэниела дома. Безрезультатно. Когда Дэниел спустился и застал его там, то, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, отнял от раны вымоченную в алкоголе тряпицу и молча усадил Роршаха на стул.

— Я всё думал, придешь ли ты на патрулирование, но...

— Спасибо, — прервал его Роршах. Он знал, что момент неподходящий, а еще тон, и место тоже, но если не сейчас, то он не скажет это уже никогда, и уж хотя бы этот долг он может вернуть.

Дэн с мгновение глядел на него. 

— Я думаю, тебе не стоит сегодня патрулировать. От драк с «Хвостами» швы только снова разойдутся, — сказал он, но в его усталой улыбке и том, как он на молчание Роршаха легонько пожал плечами, ясно читалось «Я знаю, ты все равно меня не послушаешь, тогда хотя бы попинай там всех посильнее».

Когда они окончили патрулирование, Дэниелу пришлось добавить еще два свежих шва, и он все сделал, ничуть не выказав недовольства. На этот раз Роршах не забыл его поблагодарить, но после уже не был уверен, что вообще стоило — Дэниел взглянул на него поверх очков и провел кончиками (огрубевших, отметил Роршах) пальцев рядом вдоль линии швов. 

— Не за что, — сказал он и (очень, очень осторожно) опустил его рукав.

*

Следующей ночью он пришел только потому, что знал — Дэниел не желал его там видеть. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как Роршах того хотел (не так сильно, как Уолтер порой надеялся), а даже если бы желал, то не показал бы. Аккуратно придерживая его руку, Дэниел протер ее ватным тампоном с такой заботой и внимательностью, словно ухаживал за сердцем Архимеда. Когда он закончил и влез в костюм Ночной Совы, то уже не терял времени, прося Роршаха быть осторожнее, — только ночью то и дело оглядывался, проверяя состояние руки, и однажды, лишь однажды неосознанно схватился пальцами за рукав и чуть потер его.

Той ночью пришлось заменить три шва, но Дэниел все сделал без вопросов. Роршах не заметил боли, а Дэниел не заметил его пристального недоверчивого взгляда.

*

Заживало медленно. Каждую ночь они проводили этот ритуал — Дэниел с надеждой проверял рану и делал все возможное, чтобы она поскорее заживала. Роршах не привык к такой постоянной доброте, даже за два года знакомства с Дэниелом. У Дэниела никогда не было повода переступить через жесткую границу, проходившую впритык с рукопожатием и похлопыванием по плечу — атрибутами их крепкого партнерства, в котором не было места для вопросов. Получать такое решительное внимание было даже почти приятно. А еще требовало терпения, но оттолкнуть Дэна было бы более чем невежливо, так что Роршах не стал.

*

Дэниелу потребовалось время, чтобы вытащить швы. Он как всегда был осторожен и потирал большим пальцем каждый участок зажившей кожи. Роршаху стоило усилий сидеть спокойно, а кожу на затылке покалывало. Дэниел был весь одно внимание — необъяснимое, но очевидное ( _он видит лишь тебя._ ) Роршаху хотелось сказать столько всего, но ничто из этого не было бы уместным — и когда Дэниел удалил последний шов, Роршах так и не смог выдавить ничего подходящего. 

— Так, — улыбнувшись, сказал Дэниел. — Кажется, все в порядке. 

— Да, — запнувшись, ответил Роршах. Он смотрел, как Дэниел собирает нити со стола, выбрасывает их и захлопывает аптечку. — Дэниел, я... очень благодарен за то, как ты мне помог. 

Дэниел повернулся к нему и оперся на столешницу, зацепившись руками за край. Было трудно прочесть его выражение лица — он выглядел кротким, но закрытым. 

— Знаю, говорил уже, но... 

— Эй, не беспокойся об этом, — сказал он. Дэниел вцепился в столешницу так, что побелели костяшки. — Ты бы сделал то же для меня. — Они оба смотрели в сторону, и воздух звенел от напряжения. Роршах не знал, откуда оно взялось и почему ему хотелось его усилить, но Дэниел этого не позволил. — Значит, м-м, ты готов патрулировать? — Он отпустил стол и засунул руки в карманы. Роршах кивнул и встал. Они ушли вместе.

*

(Утром Дэниел сажает Роршаха на стул и закатывает рукав, хотя на пальто нет следов крови, а на коже осталась лишь красная линия. Роршах позволяет. 

Он даже позволяет Дэниелу закатать другой рукав — 

и позволяет просунуть пальцы под ткань, липкими и теплыми ладонями провести по предплечьям, и для всего этого нет никакого повода, но он не обращает на это внимания.)


End file.
